1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a liquid container press bottle cap having a metal exterior structure and constituting an improved press bottle cap that matches the luster and sheen of metal liquid containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The press bottle cap shown in FIG. 4 is widely utilized on various household-use liquid containers holding contents such as bathing, cleaning and scented soap fluids, etc. and thereby providing consumers unlimited convenience. Since the various liquid containers are typically fabricated of plastic and the specialized makers of such bottle caps all manufacture products constructed of a common plastic material, the colors and shapes are so similar that product differentiation is difficult. However, with the diversification of industrial product design, the availability of a selectable range of materials now allows for greater variation to the extent that having to utilize plastic material exteriors for conventional plastic fabricated press bottle caps is no longer necessary.
In view of the situation, the inventor of the invention herein, based on numerous years in the industry and accumulated design experience, conducted research on the structure and characteristics of the conventionally utilized press bottle caps to provide an improved liquid container press bottle cap that completely solves the conventional shortcomings.